


Of All People

by Evvy96



Series: Young Justice x Reader Stories [2]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Annoyed team, Arguing, Capture, Confession, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evvy96/pseuds/Evvy96
Summary: *This will be two years after the events of ‘Endgame’. However in this story, Wally didn’t die. I don’t like the fact that he did, so many of my fics that take place after the end of the series will have him still alive. You’re welcome. Happy reading.





	Of All People

y/c=your name  
e/c=eye colour  
h/c= hair colour  
n/n=nickname  
y/f/n=your full name  
s/h/n=superhero name

 

“Ugh! You are such an ignorant ass!” “Me!? I’m not the one who totally blew the mission thirty seconds after touching down. If you couldn’t handle the environment why didn’t you just stay at home like any smart person would?!” “Because, unlike SOME people, I don’t let a few little weaknesses get in the way of my freaking job! God! How did you even make it onto the team future boy? Shouldn’t you have fixed your little machine and blazed back to where you belong?!” “Maybe because the technology doesn’t exist in order for me to fix it. Did you ever think of that, smart ass?”

Nightwing, Wally, Artemis, Robin and Superboy watched on as their two friends Bart and (y/n) bickered,  **yet again**.  _M’Gann? Could you do me a favour and link up the whole team except Impulse and (s/h/n)? We all need to talk._ Nightwing called to the Martian through his mind. He received a chorus of voices in reply, signalling M’Gann had opened the link between the team, who were spread all throughout the newly rebuilt Tower.  _We need to do something about these two idiots. Their constant arguing is grating on my nerves._  Superboy’s irritated voice echoed in their minds. _Dude, when is it not grating on anyone’s nerves? It’s like one constant fight that just jumps from one insignificant thing to another. They have got to stop before one of them, or_ _us_ _, gets hurt because they can’t concentrate on a mission._  Wally spoke.  _Team meeting in 10 minutes in my quarters. They’ll be fighting for at least another half hour, and then they’ll just go cool off either in one of the gyms or their rooms._  Nightwing called.

Not even 10 minutes later, the whole team save for the bickering duo in the kitchen had taken a seat in various spots in Nightwing’s bedroom. Dick had shed his costume in this time and donned his usual outfit, complete with his shades, purely out of habit. “Okay, we’ve all met here cause we need to do something to stop (y/n) and Bart from their constant fighting. It’s not good for team morale, nor is it good for the two of them, especially since they’ve been paired off for one of the night patrol shifts that start next week.” “No kidding Dick. I can’t even stand to be in the same thought space as them anymore. Ugh, it’s Wally and Artemis all over again.” M’Gann exclaimed “Dudette, no way!” Wally protested. “Even Artie and I weren’t this bad. We fought yeah, still do, but never to this extent of annoyance.” “He’s right M’Gann. These two are significantly more difficult to be around recently. It’s as if their dislike of each other has only grown in the past few months since (y/n) joined the team as (s/h/n), instead of just being a girl at Bart’s school that he only had to interact with during classes.” Kaldur explained. A sudden though struck Artemis. “Hang on guys. What if it’s not  **dis** like so much as their feelings have grown into something more positive? I mean, there have been a few times where I’ve caught (y/n) making goo-goo eyes at Bart during missions and movie nights. And none of you can possibly tell me you haven’t noticed Bart getting agitated when (y/n) is standing close to one of the guys. I even saw him deck this one guy from one of their classes when I picked him up from school a few days ago. He said the guy had been hitting on (y/n) all day and even slapped her ass as she left for the day. He looked pretty jealous to me.” At this Robin grinned. “Guys, I think I may have a plan.” The team gathered around, grins sprouting on their faces as he explained his idea.

\----------------

(S/h/n) and Impulse were silent as they walked through their section of Star City, both still fuming from an argument they’d had before leaving for patrol. Bart scowled as his gaze shifted over (y/n)’s tense figure, regretting the argument as he observed the unshed tears in her eyes. (Y/n) was trying her best to keep a poker face around Impulse, not letting her emotions cloud her thoughts as she worked. She would collapse later on when her patrol was done and she was alone in her room in The Cave.

As the awkward silence continued, they received a transmission from Batgirl. “(S/h/n), Impulse, I’m getting reports of a bank robbery three blocks away from your position. Find the quickest route and put a stop to it ASAP.” “Received Batgirl. We’re on our way.” Impulse responded. He turned to (s/h/n) as they started to run to the location of the robbery. “If we take this next right we’ll get there in about 2 minutes.” (S/h/n) rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but if we keep going straight then make a right in three blocks, we’ll save time and get there in less than a minute. Less corners and traffic to cross.” “Do you have to contradict everything I say?” Impulse snapped, quickly becoming annoyed again. “If you’re wrong I do.” (s/h/n) shot back quickly. Suddenly her ears picked up on a noise coming from the alleyway they were passing, slowing her pace and causing Impulse to slow too. “Right, so that must mean I’m always wrong then.” he snapped back, crossing his arms over his chest. “Why did you stop? We have a robbery to stop.” “Quiet! I hear something.” She shot backwards towards him, slowly approaching a dumpster at the side of the alley. “Oh right, of course only you would hear any regular noise and assume it’s trouble. Can you ever just-“ His tease was cut short as several figures clad in all black dropped from the roofs above, surrounding the pair and quickly restraining Impulse before he could speed into action. (S/h/n) spun around quickly to see her partner in trouble and rushed forward to help him without a word, but quickly realised her mistake as another figure grabbed her from behind and wrapping an arm around her neck. She struggled in the hold before she felt a sharp prick below the arm restricting her airway, then the world started to spin. Before she succumbed to the darkness, she watched as Impulse was injected with some kind of liquid, hearing a panicked “(S/H/N)!” before she fell into unconsciousness in her captor’s embrace.

\---------------

“(S/h/n)! (S/h/n), c’mon wake up. Please get up.” Her eyes fluttered open, the dim light around her allowing her to take note of her surroundings. She was in a concrete room of some kind, and across the room from her, chained by his wrists which hung loosely in front of him, was a distressed Impulse. She attempted to move forward and help, but found her arms were restrained above her head, her feet unable to touch the ground. She looked up to see shining metal cuffs around her own wrists, a slight pain shooting through them as she tried to wiggle them free. “Impulse? What happened? How did we get here?” “We were attacked in the alleyway. Neither of us saw them coming. They injected you with some kind of tranquilizer liquid and me with a paralysing serum and brought us here. I’ve tried vibrating my wrists to shatter the cuffs, but it looks like they’re designed to cancel out my powers.” Hearing this, (s/h/n) looked back up at her wrists and attempted to melt the cuffs with her fire ability, then tried to make them brittle with a quick switch to her ice abilities when that failed. Still nothing happened. She felt her elemental powers flow through her towards her arms, but as they reached her wrists it was like the power was somehow repressed or blocked. She grunted in frustration, “My powers aren’t working either. Whoever took us must have been planning this for a while.”

There was silence for a while, a feeling of helplessness falling over the two teens, followed by annoyance, then anger. “This is all your fault, you know.” Impulse stated bluntly. (S/h/n)’s eyes widened, then narrowed at the brunette. “My fault? How in hell is this my fault?” “If you hadn’t gone into that alley we wouldn’t be in this situation.” “Well if you had been watching our perimeter instead of taunting me, you would’ve seen the attack coming. Isn’t that what partners are supposed to do when one person is investigating something? Watch their back in case of danger?” Impulse huffed in annoyance, “Oh yeah this is totally all on me. You don’t have to investigate every sound you hear just cause you’re super paranoid about walking around Star City at night.” “Can you blame me? Star City isn’t exactly the safest city on Earth. I’ve had to learn to be careful when I’m out after sunset so nothing bad happens. Figures the one time I let my guard down and trust the person I’m with is the one time something actually  **does**  happen.” She muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. He groaned. “Of all the girls I could possibly have fallen for, it just  **had**  to be you didn’t it? Couldn’t have been Danni Peters could it? No, it had to be the (h/c) haired, (e/y) eyed annoyance that is (y/f/n).”

As he registered what he had just said, his hands flew to his mouth, stopping himself from saying anything else, even though the damage was already done. (Y/n)’s eyes widened again, her brain not quite finished processing what she had just heard. “Y-you…. fell for m-me? Then…. h-how come you’re always arguing with me? Why are you always picking on me and things I do?” “I…. I guess it was just easier to hide my feelings for you if I pretended they weren’t there. I mean, it’s obvious you don’t feel the same about me, so it hurt less pretending I hated you when it’s clear you hate me.” (Y/n)’s eyes softened. “Hate you? How could I possibly hate you Bart? You’re such a sweet guy, always worrying about your friends and teammates. You put everyone else’s needs before your own, regardless of the consequences. In truth I’ve liked you for a really long time, basically since you first started at the school. I’ve been doing the same thing as you I guess. Hurt like hell every time one of us threw an insult at the other, but it hurt less than the thought of you rejecting my feelings. I’m sorry for everything I’ve said, I never meant any of it.” Bart smiled softly from across the cold, damp room. “I’m sorry too (n/n). You’re such an amazing girl. I reckon I’ve liked you for just about as long as you’ve liked me, but I was just too scared to confront you about my feelings. Hell, I even slugged Robby Fenwick that day when he wouldn’t leave you alone and slapped your butt. Forgive me?” “I was wondering why he just backed off all of a sudden. Thanks for that, and of course I forgive you.” “Heh, you know. If we manage to get out of this, I wanna take you out on a date. Maybe we can go to that theatre you like and see a show. If you want to that is?” (Y/n)’s eyes lit up at the idea. “I’d love to go on a date with you Bart.”

As soon as she had finished saying that, the room flickered, the image of a dark basement room disappearing to be replaced by a room of graph lines and a mechanical voice repeating the phrase “Simulation Terminated.” They looked towards the sound of a door opening, revealing their teammates, all with silly and smug smiles on their faces. “Told you guys it would work. They just needed that little push to admit their feelings for each other.” Robin chuckled as he entered the room and approached Bart, releasing him from his shackles as Nightwing approached (y/n) to do them same. When the cuffs were off, Bart sped forward to (y/n), catching her as she feel from her restraints and pulling her body to mould with his in a tight hug. “Thank God you’re okay. Are you good to walk? Or do you want me to carry you?” She chuckled at he whispered into her ear softly, “I think I’m fine Bart, I can walk.” However, when she tried to take a few steps forward, her knees buckled, alerting the team to something they hadn’t thought of in their plans. Bart quickly caught and swept her into his arms Bridal Style, scowling at his teammates. “You’re body mustn’t have completely rid the tranquilizer serum from your system yet. You’re still waking up. C’mon, I’ll take you to your room so you can lie down. And as for you guys,” he glared at the rest of the surrounding teens and young adults, “you’re all just lucky she’s not hurt, cause that would mean real bad news for all of you. I’ll come back to release my anger out on you later. Right now, my  **girlfriend**  needs to rest.” With that, he turned and walked out of Mount Justice’s simulation room, smiling at (y/n) as she rested her head on his shoulder and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Meanwhile, Zatanna quirked an eyebrow and smirked after the new couple. “Totally worth it, right guys?” The chorus of agreement was all that needed to be said. Things in The Cave would be much more mellow from now on.


End file.
